1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trauma board structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pet trauma board to permit transport of animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Injury to pet and farm animals can effect further injury if the animal is not transported properly. While trauma board structure is arranged in the prior art for typical use with the transport of individuals, such structure has heretofore not been particularly configured in a manner as set forth by the instant invention to accommodate transport of pets and the like for further medical treatment. Prior art trauma board structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,612,678; 4,947,418; 3,597,773; and 4,873,732.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pet trauma board as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.